ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Exiles: New World (Marvel NEW)/Issue 8
The eight issue of the Marvel NEW ongoing series, Exiles: New World. It is preceded by Exiles: New World Issue 7 and succeeded by Exiles: New World Issue 9. This issue is published on December 14, 2017. Synopsis The Exiles successfully passed their second mission, only to suffer their first losses. With two of their most valiant heroes dead, replacement members are brought in to keep the team going. Introducing the team's new DOCTOR STRANGE and NOVA, will these heroes be as good as their predecessors? Continuity This issue is set after the end of the Imperfect arc in Exiles: New World Issue 7. This issue isn't part of any particular story arcs, but its end teases the next story arc of The Hulk of Two Worlds. Plot for Replacements In the Desert Beyond Space and Time, only its vast dunes of sands were seen by the viewers. That, is until a portal opens up in the middle of the desert. A man falls out of the portal and on to a dune. Getting up quickly after clearing the sands from his clothes, the man turns around to observe his surroundings. His face was obscured by the sun's shadow until he's revealed to be the Doctor Strange of Earth-41101, asking of his whereabouts in a panicked tone. After seeing that he's in a desert out of nowhere, Doctor Strange sighs in disappointment and yells out in anger, complaining about what fate has in hand for him. Afterwards, the stressed mystic tries to find a way out of the desert, opening several portals that all lead to the same blasted desert he ended up in. With his failed attempts, Doctor Strange proceeds to sit down in despair and contemplates of his fate. But most importantly, he's concerned about his dimension's fate. He thinks of the possible causes of why he's there: he could either be dispelled into this damned dimension by Mordo so he'd go mad or got transported there out of the excess of mystical energies that he used in defending Earth. Trying to figure things out, Doctor Strange eventually falls on his knees, hopeless. However, he would find himself no longer alone when he saw another portal spitting out another "victim". On another side of the desert, another being falls out on to the desert. This time, the being crashes on to a dune head first before suddenly flipping around in fear. After getting herself out of the sticky situation, the being is revealed to be the Nova of Earth-691, Rael Rider, a relative of the original Nova (Richard Rider) from her futuristic native universe. Before she can wonder of what's around her, she put on her helmet in order to begin asking the Worldmind. In her helmet, she asks the Worldmind of what has just happened. The Worldmind informs her that it itself has no idea of what happened. Rael scolds the Worldmind, thinking that it's supposed to be the smartest artificial intelligence in the universe. It however, informs Rael that it seems that they're not in their universe anymore. Rael asks it how can it be so sure. The Worldmind tries to prove its point by scanning the entire environment but ends up being temporarily disabled. Surprised, Rael attempts to wake it up and succeeds. The Worldmind informs her that the entire place is just a desert of infinite space. Sarcastically commenting about the situation, Rael asks the Worldmind of what should she do now. The Worldmind suggests her to find a local inhabitant of this dimension and ask him/her for help. Ridiculed, Rael responds by doing a facepalm while telling the Worldmind of how can he find a local in a freaking infinite desert. Worldmind informs her that it detects a lifeform just beyond the dunes, approaching her. Alarmed, Rael asks of its opinion on whether if the creature's hostile or not. The Worldmind says that it's not a creature, but it's a human being with particularly familiar physical features. Curious, Rael asks of how familiar this being is. Worldmind gathers information from the pre-existing data it had, notifying Nova of gaining the information she wants. However, Worldmind suggests her to see who this person is for herself as she won't believe her own eyes. Rael lazily complies, but prepares herself for battle if she finds out that the familiar person is actually a villain. Approaching the "human", she then tries to ambush the person but finds out that he or she is no longer in the Worldmind's designated location. Confused, Rael asks the Worldmind's confirmation once again. It tells her that the "person" is apparently an energy signature. Nevertheless, it is projected from a person whose location is unknown to the Worldmind itself. Puzzled, Rael seems confused. The Worldmind however, tells her that it senses an expression of pretension. Rael simply confirms, hearing a distinct sound behind her. The Worldmind continues to question her "pretension", until Rael suddenly charges up her energy and turns around. A split second after she turns, she blasts a beam of energy to the unsuspecting Dr. Strange, who opened a portal to meet her after sending his astral projection to scout things up. Although surprised, Strange managed to conjure a shield that holds off the beam. Continuously beaming on the surprised mystic, Rael asks who he is and Strange tries to explain. However, Rael continues blasting him while repeating her question over and over again. The Worldmind asks her of why is she not letting the person explain. Coincidentally, Strange asks a similar question to the Worldmind about Nova. After Strange ends up yelling her to stop, Rael stops and tells him that he's lucky she didn't kick his ass due to the voice inside her head advising her to not do so. Strange tells her he didn't intend to surprise her, but expected her to be a bit more friendly. Rael tries to respond in a brash and tough manner, until she notices Strange's face. Strange, confused, asks her if she's examining him. Nova responds in silence, still examining Strange. Strange lets this stranger examine him, thinking of the possibility of her recognizing him. Although he says that it's strange for him to encounter a woman with a bizarre uniform in this dimension. But then, everyday's a weird day for Doctor Strange. After a while, Strange asks Nova if she discovers anything. Upon hearing his true voice, uninterrupted by energy blasts and such, Nova removes her helmet to reveal an expression of surprise. Strange, still not knowing who she is, stays silent while expressing the same amount of surprise. Nova slowly approaches him and mumbles, referring Strange to as the Ancient One. Strange is taken aback by this and clarifies that he's Doctor Strange, not his fallen mentor. Nova rejects Strange's statement and continuously refers him to as the Ancient One, as the Stephen Strange she knew in Earth-691 was regarded as the new Ancient One and a certain alien has taken on the mantle of Sorcerer Supreme. Nova quickly explains of the many things she know of "Stephen Strange" in her universe but still refers this Doctor Strange as to her universe's own incarnation. Tired of Nova's speech, Strange forcibly shuts her up, apologizing afterwards. Strange tells her that whatever the hell she told him, they all aren't true. Strange explains that he's not immortal, he hasn't lived for centuries, and that he has just been Earth's Sorcerer Supreme for one and a half year. Nova quickly guesses that he's from another universe, and Strange sarcastically tells her wrong. Nova spontaneously becomes serious once again and asks him of how can he be there. Strange says that he has no idea at all. All he knows is that he's plucked out of his dimension while he's defending Earth at a crucial moment when Shuma-Gorath invaded. Nova knows of the Shuma-Gorath but she's afraid of being wrong when she explains the Shuma-Gorath of her universe. Little does she know that there's only one Shuma-Gorath in the multiverse after all. Eventually, the two settle in agreement to find a way to escape the desert and get back to their realities. - Meanwhile in the Panopthicron, the Exiles and the Timebrokers are looking at the two new recruits walking and conversing together. Rojhaz comments that if they transported them in pairs like those two, they'd get along easily the first time. Kang jokes, telling him that they all have already gotten along now. Greenskyn, in a serious tone, says that it's ironic how the first two of them who ended up in the desert also became the first ones to die. Ghost Rider agrees, also adding his hope of the replacements to be as good as Rhodey and Parker. Bull says that things are definitely going to be different around here with the two. This prompts Uatu to question her (and as an extension, the others) of when did they all become a family of unbreakable bond. Rojhaz responds, saying that by being a family they will be more effective in their missions. Uatu nods his head in agreement, although he kind of questions Rojhaz's statement in his big head. Kang, attracted to the situation, asks the team if they're fine with the replacements. The Punisher says that as long as they're not disturbing, annoying, or ineffective, they're alright. Greenskyn giggles and says that he took those words out of his mouth. Rojhaz partially agrees with Castle, but tells them that they have to give them a chance. He continues by reminding them of how they reacted to each other without any "chances" and such. In the latter statement, Rojhaz raises an eyebrow at the Punisher, reminding him of what he tried to do to him in the desert. Uatu tells the Exiles to stop blabbering and watch the new recruits "cooperating". Rojhaz asks him if they are really going to just watch them suffer. Kang and Uatu turn to Rojhaz, spontaneously reacting in disappointment. Kang reluctantly agrees to meet up with them later, mocking Rojhaz for not having any sense of entertainment. Rojhaz responds by chuckling. - Walking pointlessly around the Desert Beyond Space and Time, Strange and Rider unexpectedly share each others' origins, with Rider finally accepting the fact that the Doctor Strange she's with is relatively new. Strange also discovers of Rael's origin as a member of the Nova Corps; it's sole member after two centuries, in fact. Strange understands of the burden she holds on her shoulders and gives her some wise advises. After hearing his advice, the Worldmind asks her if she wants to get out of the desert or not. Rael becomes annoyed at the Worldmind and tells it to shut up. Worldmind reminds her that she wants to escape the desert, but Rael also reminds it that she can abandon it if she wants to. The Worldmind responds by complying, shutting up. Curious, Strange asks if she's speaking to the voices she mentioned earlier. Nova explains of the Worldmind to Strange, prompting Strange to get even more curious about its nature. Nova tells him that the Worldmind and the force that empowers him, the Nova Force, are cosmic in nature. However, they're not magic. Strange nods in comprehension, telling her that he will try and find similar forces in his home universe. That, is if Shuma-Gorath doesn't eat his universe. After saying that, a voice tells him to not worry about Shuma-Gorath, as he's been handled already. The two turn to the voice's source, apparently being Kang and Uatu teleporting in to their location. Taken aback by the two's presence, Strange and Nova charge up their energy bolts in reflex to attack the two if they intend to do anything weird. Strange asks who they are. Nova tells her that he's Uatu, the Watcher and she's Kang, the Conqueror. Hearing this, Strange seems to already know who's the sinister being there that abducted them. Uatu calms them down and explains of the purpose there. He informs them of the team, "Exiles", and that they're drafted in to replace two recently deceased members. As for Kang, Uatu states to Nova that this "Kang" is an alternate version of the Invisible Woman (who Nova recognizes) who reformed from her evil ways as a Kang. After Nova gained her much-needed information, it's Dr. Strange's turn to get his information. Kang tells him that she knows of his situation in his home universe, but since his presence is crucial for this team she decides to let another Sorcerer Supreme handle the situation. Surprised, Dr. Strange repeats her last words and Kang confirms. In an instance, the view is switched to Earth-41101's Sanctum Sanctorum, where Shuma-Gorath is being repelled by the combined forces of the native universe's Wong and Clea, with the help of Warren Traveler, the Sorcerer Supreme of the House of M universe. Kang assures him that everything will be fine once he gets home. She didn't tell of Warren's questionable nature, though. Still, Strange believes her and asks her and Uatu of what they must do now. Kang simply orders them to close their eyes and breathe deeply. They do so, and in an instance Kang teleports them into the Panopthicron's control/main room before the eyes of the old Exiles. Kang orders the new recruits to open their eyes. After doing so, they see and awkwardly greet the Exiles themselves. In particular, Dr. Strange is surprised at the view and has no idea who they are. Nova recognizes them all, even identifying Bull as one of the Captain Britain Corps, shaking hands with her. However, she can't tell who's the three-fingered, green giant and why the Punisher is there. The Punisher tells her that she'll know that he's unexpectedly important to them. Nova quietly agrees. When it's time for Doctor Strange to introduce himself, he finds himself dumbfounded as he knows none of them even if he lives in a world of magic. Punisher tells him to join "the club", as he also comes from a world in a similar vein to him (he lives in a universe in a multiverse filled with superhumans, but he doesn't get the chance to meet many notable ones; same goes for Dr. Strange). After knowing each and every one of the member, Strange proceeds to ask the Timebrokers if they're supposed to do a mission, any minute now. Kang says that the team has just completed their second mission, which resulted in the deaths that also brought them in here. In other words, for now they can relax and explore the Panopthicron at will. Besides, they haven't gotten any orders from the Living Tribunal on their next mission. - Later on, Doctor Strange and Nova receive a tour from Uatu to familiarize themselves with the Panopthicron. Due to the two's familiarity with both magic and cosmic contraptions, they managed to figure out the teleportation device pretty quickly. Strange however, prefers to go around places with his own portals. They are also given their quarters, replacing Captain Universe and War Machine's old quarters with their own. Nova's room doesn't look all too special. Doctor Strange's room, though, actually takes time to decide in which room he's gonna stay. In the end, his room looks like his universe's Sanctum Sanctorum but smaller. After temporarily relaxing in their rooms, the two new recruits are invited by the Punisher to the dining room where the team members "usually" socialize. At least, before Peter and Rhodes died. In the dining room, the old Exiles members get to know Strange and Nova a little bit deeper. The new recruits themselves get their firsthand experience from the older Exiles, telling them of what happened in their second mission in which they faced real action. In the conversation, Strange seems interested in how the members view their fallen comrades. From what they said, Strange knows that the team has only been around for around three days or so, even starting rough. But when these, "Rhodes" and "Peter" died, he wonders why they feel so much for them. Rojhaz tells them that even if they've been together for only a matter of days, their solidarity builds up quickly and the acts of the two heroes actually gave them a lasting impression. The other Exiles agree, but one of them reverts the conversation into a more interesting topic. Bull reveals to the team of how she feels for Rhodes, as she herself apparently had a crush on him. Nova and Strange look at each other, with the former pointing out the awkwardness of two practical strangers having a crush just within days of meeting. Bull knows of such fact, but says that she has a great impression on Rhodes as being someone suitable for her. Bull continues by asking Dr. Strange if he really is a sorcerer. Dr. Strange gives off a sarcastic reply, but indeed confirms his sorcerous nature. After that, Bull immediately asks him to do a questionable act: resurrecting him and Peter. The Exiles immediately turn to Bull with straight faces. Greenskyn tells her that he understands of her love for Rhodes, but states that it seems to be better for them to let their fallen comrades rest in peace rather than die even more deaths. Doctor Strange reacts to the situation by rubbing his chin. He agrees to what the troll said (he forgot how to pronounce his name), but says that there might be other ways to relieve old moments. The Punisher asks how, and the Sorcerer Supreme simply states of "summoning". Strange says that if he can get to the void that's located in the universe in which they died in, he may be able to summon their spirits momentarily to let them interact with the rest of the members. The statement prompts Nova to ask if that's even possible. Strange says that in his vocabulary, there's nothing such as "impossible". Ghost Rider tells him to wait until he gets into the missions. Strange replies that he'll gladly wait. But for now, he needs confirmation whether or not they want him to do so. Besides, he does understand the feeling of missing a friend or family, as Strange missed his family. After a brief discussion between the Exiles, finally they decide to let Doctor Strange do his thing so they can speak for the last time with their fallen comrades. This prompts Nova to say that today's going to be the first she witnesses true magic. Strange tells her that summoning spirits isn't even all true magic. As Ghost Rider said, just wait and see. - In the control room, Kang is seen watching the Exiles enter Doctor Strange's "Sanctum Sanctorum". Uatu notices this as well and asks what are they doing. Kang does not know, so she guesses that maybe they're having a little house party. Uatu gets seemingly suspicious and tells her to keep an eye out on them. Kang sighs in laziness and asks Uatu why must he be so careful. In Dr. Strange's room, the Sorcerer Supreme orders the members to form a circle surrounding the room's main carpet, which is shaped like the Eye of Agamotto. Rojhaz, seemingly startled, turns to Bull and asks if she really wants to do this. She confirms, and Rojhaz continues by looking at Castle. Knowing his question, Castle confirms that indeed, he wants to see that Parker kid for the last time; he's the first "boy" that left him an impression, as well. Strange continues by asking Bull and Frank to open their minds and let him see their minds. Greenskyn asks why should he see them while everyone knows of War Machine and Spider-Man. Strange explains that in order to make a connection to the spirits he has to use the minds of individuals that truly want their presence to be felt. Greenskyn outright says that he doesn't get it, but he doesn't mind about it as well. Bull and Punisher "open" their minds for Strange to link and read after the Punisher muttered the fact that this is impossible. The moment he mind-linked with them, Dr. Strange uncovered the histories of the two Exiles. He briefly comments about the Punisher's history, intercepting the Punisher when he himself tried to shut him up. After Strange finished linking, he asks the team if any one of them remember the reality designation of the universe where they died. Ghost Rider replies Earth-50701, inviting Greenskyn's question of how can he remember it. Ghost Rider says that he has a tendency to memorize things. Greenskyn is visibly confused by how that fact could happen but Ghost Rider tells him it's just something natural. Strange proceeds to mutter the universe's designation and begins chanting eldritch languages that apparently intimidated the other Exiles as they have no idea of what he's saying. Nevertheless, his chants are scary due to Strange's voice being practically changed to those of an old man. After a few more chantings and multiple strange hand gestures, a small cosmic storm brews at the center of the carpet. Seeing this, Rojhaz realizes that the storm is a representation of both Peter and Rhodes' spirits. The storm then drops down and disperses, with Doctor Strange telling the team that they are here. The team immediately looks to the center of the carpet, where War Machine and Captain Universe's spirits can be seen. Looking at the sight, the Exiles are shook by what they're seeing. However, they immediately relax once they see the spirits acting as they're supposed to be when they're alive. Captain Universe responds to the summoning first, seeing Rhodes beside him himself. Peter asks Rhodes if that's really him, vice versa. After exchanging a few words, Doctor Strange attracts their attention by coughing. Turning to him, the spirits greet the mystic awkwardly. However, unfamiliarities shatter when they know that Doctor Strange and Nova are their replacements. War Machine then realizes that they're in the Panopthicron: a place beyond time and space. This prompts Rhodes to ask Strange how can he do that. Strange tells that it's not important, and what's important is that the others would like to see them. Immediately, Peter and Rhodes turn and see the Exiles who look at them in impossibility. Within a few seconds of staring, the team then proceed to embrace the two valiant heroes, even if they're incorporeal. The two know that they're dead, but thanks Doctor Strange for temporarily bringing them back to have some last words with their former "family". In another hand, while Peter and the other Exiles are conversing, Nova notices Rhodes' spirit kissing with Justicer Bull. This attracts the attention of the other Exiles, with Peter even reacting by cheering on them (only to be shut up by the Punisher). As they end their embrace, Bull reveals of her crush on him and War Machine reveals that he did know of it. The only thing he didn't know is whether he's accepting it or rejecting it. Hearing the statement, the team is slightly surprised and waits for War Machine's next statement. Bull responds by asking him what does he think. The team then anticipates his answer, and after a moment of silence, Rhodey apparently reciprocates her feelings back. This immediately drives the team crazy, with the members congratulating Bull for her "success". War Machine calms his teammates down, reminding them that even if so he's still dead; so is Peter. He then turns to Bull, telling them that maybe when he's back from the dead, they'll be together later on. He continues by saying that as much as how little time they had in sharing, he never found any suitable women to love other than her. Ghost Rider "rudely" interrupts by stating that how could Rhodey know her intimately if they've only been together for a few days. This prompts Doctor Strange to cast a small Crimson Band of Cytorrak that seals his mouth, apologizing to both Rhodey and Rider. Rhodes is OK with the two of them, with him telling that he's glad Kid Ghost Rider over here survived. He then proceeds to wish him good luck in their next mission, whatever it's gonna be. After Doctor Strange removed the band from Ghost Rider, he then informs the team that he can only tether their spirits to his plane of existence for a few minutes. Hearing this, Peter then says that seems like this is the last time they see each other again. He then tells the team to keep going strong, with or without replacements. Peter and Rhodes tell their successors to take care of their team in the next missions, with them complying. After the two tried to think of more things to say, they decide to order Strange to return them to the void. The mystic does so, but not before they exchanged last words and salutes to the old team. Even Punisher tells Parker that he's a good kid, with the Uni-Power's wielder responding with a smile. In an instance, another cosmic storm brews and later, Doctor Strange returns the spirits to Earth-50701's void to let them rest in peace. - After the ritual, Bull and Castle thank Strange for allowing the team (and they) to say their last words to those heroic men. Doctor Strange says that his services are pro bono, and in case they need more help they can come to him and ask him for assistance. Punisher says that it's good to know that they have a mystic, but asks if he's truly a doctor. Rojhaz tried to explain of his Doctor Strange's doctorates, but the Exiles' Strange explains first, telling him not to worry as he can heal wounds even without magic. The team then exits Dr. Strange's room the moment the Timebrokers request their presence for the next mission's briefing. In the control room, Kang and Uatu reveal that they know of what Dr. Strange did. They complimented Strange for his humbleness and kindness, telling him that they could be there to greet Parker and Rhodes if it's not for the Living Tribunal giving them orders. The doctor simply smirks as a response. Kang goes on to tell the team of their next mission. Apparently, their next mission will involve splitting the team into two groups, because there are two realities that they have to fix and they are quite similar and "easy" to do. The Punisher asks her of how easy it is, but Uatu tells him to just wait and see. Castle immediately becomes annoyed as he thinks that Uatu's copying Dr. Strange, much to the mystic's own chagrin. Kang continues by explaining that the first team will consist of Rojhaz, Punisher, and Doctor Strange. They will be sent to Earth-2081 in order to wipe out humanity. Hearing this, the team immediately gets shocked and the Punisher complains of the mission being another genocide mission. Kang however, clarifies that "humanity" in this context is killing Earth's last human being: the Hulk. Kang proceeds to explain the situation of the said Earth and reminds them that universes must be in their correct paths, no matter what. And in Earth-2081, Bruce Banner and the Hulk have lived way too long. And in Earth-2081, it is fated for him and the Hulk to die. It's the Exiles' duty to eliminate him. Rojhaz questions of why some universes must be like it, and Kang responds by telling him it's a bitter truth, indeed. The Punisher on the other hand, asks her of how can they kill the Hulk with only three men. Dr. Strange steps in and tells him that while he's no murderer, he might be able to peacefully set the beings' souls free to rejoin their fallen friends. Hearing this, Kang accepts Dr. Strange's method but advises him to use lethal force when things get ugly. For the other time that consists of the rest of the members, they will be sent to Earth-9200 to handle yet another Hulk problem. But this time, their reason for killing/defeating the universe's Hulk is more obvious and less cruel. The Exiles are tasked in either eliminating, overthrowing, or defeating Earth's tyrannical ruler: the Maestro. Kang explains that the stronger members are sent to his reality because of the fact that previous Exiles have actually intervened with the universe's situation, but only one succeeded. The universe initially went on its path with the original Exiles' intervention. But after years, the universe's path suddenly goes off the track and now Maestro is slowly turning all of Earth into his wasteland empire. And it is predicted that within a few months, he will be heading for the stars and build an empire of blood. The two teams have finally received their objectives and head out to the Bridge in order to be teleported to their universes. But before that, Uatu provides the second team's Justicer Bull another Tallus. He tells the team that if their tasks are done, they can use the Tallus to open doors to either the Panopthicron or another reality in which they want to rendezvous in. Ghost Rider asks why should they reassemble in another reality. Uatu admits that the Tallus' usage to open a doorway to the Panopthicron is still a recent addition so it is prone to fail. And if it does fail, they have to meet up in another reality, combine the two Tallus, and let the Bridge take them in. With that said, Rojhaz thanks him for the information and tells him to let the teams know what new information's coming up. In an instance, the team steps into the Bridge and gets teleported into the universes of Earth-2081 and Earth-9200. Category:Marvel NEW Category:Comics